legends_from_the_edge_holocronfandomcom-20200214-history
Sola Kamalas
History Early Life Sola Kamalas was born on Nar Shaddaa in 38 BBY. The daughter of a Jedi Knight, and the journalist who had been sent to follow, and write a report on his work helping with land debates on an ourter rim world. The two of them had two daughters together, Sola, and her younger sister Ziris. While both of the sisters were force sensative, only Ziris went to train with he Jedi order, while Sola showed more interest in following in her mothers footsteps, and become a journalist. Skills and Abilities Convincing Nature Sola has an uncanny ability to influance others, be it through charm, seduction, or intimidation. Campaign Info Sola aproaches the group while they are in a cantina resting, and trying to figure out what to do next. The group is shocked to notice that she seems to know a lot about them, both as a group, and individually. For instance, she knows their names, and that they are all wanted by the Empire, specifically Moff Nosh Ker Droma. She then goes on to explain that she is also wanted by Droma, and must quickly leave the system. She wishes to hire them on, to travel with them for the time being. In exchange, she will pay for all port expenses (repairs, a new faster hyperdrive, fuel, food). If added insentive is needed, she informs them that she has in her posession, an imperial Hyperspace chart, containing a few secret routes. She won it in a game of Sabacc, off of an off duty captain who'd had a bit to much to drink. When the captain discovered this, he informed Moff Droma, that she had stollen it. However, the chart is encrypted, and only she, or the captain can acess it. The group takes her on, but over time, and various other jobs, the group starts to hear word about news stories talking about a group who is helping further the anti-imperial efforts in the galaxy, praising the group as heroes. There are no names given in the articles, but the description of the group, as well as their various heroics, bares a striking resemblance to our group of pcs and the jobs they’ve been working. As it turns out, Sola is an anti-imperial journalist, who was seeking a good gripping story against the empire. And has, without the pcs knowledge, been writing the articles about them, and sending them to her contacts to be published. In reality however, she is also a member of a newly formed rebellion. All the money she has been spending on the group is actually from an unnamed senator. And these events surve three purposes. 1: As a journalist, having that big story that will put her in a high position in the office. 2: Provide the public with a figure head heroes for the galaxy to see fighting against the Empire. 3. The Senator fronting the credits to repair and upgrade their ship actually serves two purposes toward a large goal. He needs the help of the group for a large mission down the road. Upgrading the ship not only prepares it for the mission, but also puts them in debt of him, thus making them basically forced into doing the mission for him, if the pay isn't enough.